Eric Vale
|birthplace = Dallas, Texas, U.S. |nationality = American |family = Alese Johnson (spouse) |occupation = Voice Actor ADR Director Script Writer Head Writer |first_appearance = Dragon Ball Z |areas_active = Dallas |active = 1999-present |status = Active |agent = Mary Collins |website = Eric Vale }}Christopher Eric Johnson Jr., better known by his stage name Eric Vale, (born April 28, 1974 in Dallas, Texas) is an American voice actor, ADR director, script and head writer who works for FUNimation Entertainment. He is best known for voicing Trunks in the Dragon Ball series, Yuki Sohma in Fruits Basket, Sanji in One Piece, Loke in Fairy Tail, Ooji Karasuma in School Rumble, and Solf J. Kimblee in Fullmetal Alchemist. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Dragon Ball'' (1986-1989) - Tournament Announcer, Dr. Flappe (ep. 42), Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1989-1996) - Future Trunks, Adult Trunks, Tournament Announcer, Chapuchai (ep. 196), Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Yoshirin Hatogaya, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' (1992-1995) - Sakyo, Rando, Additional Voices *''B't X'' (1996) - Teppei Takamiya, Additional Voices *''Case Closed'' (1996-present) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball GT'' (1996-1997) - Trunks, World Tournament Announcer (ep. 64) (FUNimation Dub) *''Kodocha'' (1996-1998) - Sensei (ep. 21) *''The Vision of Escaflowne'' (1996) - Dryden Fassa (FUNimation Dub) *''Initial D: First Stage'' (1998) - Kōichiro Iketani (FUNimation Dub) *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Vinsmoke Sanji, Inuppe, Demaro Black, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Fruits Basket'' (2001) - Yuki Sohma *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (2003-2004) - Solf J. Kimblee *''Basilisk'' (2005) - Jimushi Jyubei *''Black Cat'' (2005-2006) - Lacdoll *''Hell Girl'' (2005-2006) - Yukio Ujie (ep. 19) *''Solty Rei'' (2005-2006) - Larry Anderson *''Speed Grapher'' (2005) - Itabashi (ep. 10) *''Trinity Blood'' (2005) - Count Meinz Alfred (ep. 1) *''Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE'' (2005-2006) - Tōya, Biker D (ep. 39), Additional Voices *''Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple'' (2006-2007) - Natsu Tanimoto "Hermit" (eps. 26-52) *''Ouran High School Host Club'' (2006) - Toru Suzushima (ep. 2) *''Black Butler'' (2008-2009) - Additional Voices *''Rosario + Vampire'' (2008) - Tadashi Wanibuchi (ep. 3), Additional Voices *''Rosario + Vampire Capu2'' (2008) - Yeti *''Soul Eater'' (2008-2009) - Justin Law *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2009-2011) - Future Trunks *''Fairy Tail'' (2009-present) - Loke / Leo, Bosco Slave Trader (ep. 1), Kunugi Passenger (eps. 5-6), Dark Guild Wizard (eps. 55-59), *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Solf J. Kimblee *''Dance in the Vampire Bund'' (2010) - Akira Kaburagi Regendorf *''Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt'' (2010) - Announcer (ep. 1B) *''The Future Diary'' (2011-2012) - Kurō Amano *''Toriko'' (2011-2014) - Yuu *''Robotics;Notes'' (2012-2013) - Kō Kimijima *''Attack on Titan'' (2013-present) - Cis *''Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters'' (2014-2015) - Adult Trunks, Tournament Announcer, Future Trunks (ep. 99) *''Ping Pong: The Animation'' (2014) - Egami *''Sengoku Basara: End of Judgement'' (2014) - Maeda Keiji *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-2018) - Future Trunks (FUNimation Dub) *''The Heroic Legend of Arslan'' (2015) - Guiscard *''The Heroic Legend of Arslan: Dust Storm Dance'' (2016) - Guiscard *''Joker Game'' (2016) - Jiro Gamō *''My Hero Academia'' (2016-present) - Tomura Shigaraki *''Black Clover'' (2017-present) - Fanzell Kruger *''Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid'' (2017) - Tatsuta (eps. 10 & 12), Additional Voices *''DARLING in the FRANXX'' (2018) - Hachi *''Pop Team Epic'' (2018) - Popuko (ep. 5b) OVAs & Specials *'' Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks'' (1993) - Trunks (FUNimation Dub) *''Lupin the 3rd: The Secret of Twilight Gemini'' (1996) - Additional Voices *''One Piece 3D2Y: Overcoming Ace's Death! Luffy's Pledge to His Friends'' (2014) - Sanji *''One Piece: Adventure of Nebulandia'' (2015) - Sanji *''One Piece: Episode of Sabo'' (2015) - Sanji *''One Piece: Heart of Gold'' (2016) - Sanji, Additional Voices *''One Piece: Episode of East Blue'' (2017) - Sanji *''One Piece: Episode of Skypiea'' (2018) - Sanji Anime Films *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!'' (1992) - Future Trunks (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan'' (1993) - Future Trunks (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound'' (1993) - Future Trunks (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly'' (1994) - Bio-Warrior C *''Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn'' (1995) - Count Drac, Old Golfer *''Case Closed: The Time Bombed Skyscraper'' (1997) - Inspector Nicholas Santos *''Case Closed: The Fourteenth Target'' (1998) - Inspector Nicholas Santos *''Case Closed: The Last Wizard Of The Century'' (1999) - Inspector Nicholas Santos *''Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes'' (2000) - Inspector Nicholas Santos *''Case Closed: Countdown to Heaven'' (2001) - Inspector Nicholas Santos *''Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street'' (2002) - Inspector Nicholas Santos *''Origin: Spirits of the Past'' (2006) - Additional Voices *''Evangelion 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone'' (2007) - Additional Voices *''One Piece: The Desert Princess & the Pirates: Adventures in Alabasta'' (2007) - Sanji *''One Piece Film: Strong World'' (2009) - Sanji *''Summer Wars'' (2009) - Additional Voices *''Mass Effect: Paragon Lost'' (2012) - Essex *''One Piece Film: Z'' (2012) - Sanji *''Wolf Children'' (2012) - Tadamoto *''The Boy & the Beast'' (2015) - Kyuta / Ren *''Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’'' (2015) - Future Trunks *''One Piece Film: Gold'' (2016) - Sanji *''One Piece: Stampede'' (2019) - Sanji Video Game Dubbing *''Dragon Ball Legends'' (2018) - Future Trunks, Older Trunks Voice Director *B't X *Case Closed *Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn *Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon Writer *B't X *Black Cat *Burst Angel *Dragon Ball GT *Dragon Ball Z *Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone *Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might *Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest *Kodocha *Lupin the 3rd: Crisis in Tokyo *Lupin the 3rd: Dragon of Doom *Lupin the 3rd: The Columbus Files *Lupin the 3rd: The Pursuit of Harimao's Treasure *Lupin the 3rd: The Secret of Twilight Gemini *Lupin the 3rd: Voyage to Danger *One Piece (eps. 1-53, 144-149, 154-157, 162-166, 170-172, 178-181, 186-190, 206) *One Piece: The Desert Princess & the Pirates: Adventures in Alabasta *Yu Yu Hakusho (eps. 109-112) Trivia *He uses "Eric Vale" as a stage name, since an unrelated voice actor had the same surname in the Texan voice actor union. External Links *Eric Vale at the Internet Movie Database *Eric Vale at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:Writers Category:American Voice Actors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for Sound Cadence Studios